


New Year

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inter-language Jokes, M/M, Meddling Grandparents, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Now that he's in seniors, Yuri doesn't need to spend New Year's in Saint Petersburg so he can train for Junior Nationals.  He can go to Moscow instead.This year, he brings a friend with him.  Otabek's happy to be there, and asks Yuri to join him when he calls his family to be "there" with them when the new year hits Almaty.





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI XMas Day 29: Hot Cocoa

Yuri didn’t know when it had happened, but at some point, his grandfather started treating him to hot cocoa for winning competitions. These days, that meant having quite a few hot cocoas in the middle of summer because that’s when Yuri could get to Moscow, but that was okay.

This year, he was getting to go for New Year’s, since senior Nationals was before then instead of after like the juniors’. Even better, Otabek had unexpectedly shown up at Russian Nationals, and when Yuri invited him to come to Moscow for New Year’s, he’d accepted after a phone call home. Yuri felt a little bad about it when he thought of how many New Year’s with his family Otabek had missed already, but Otabek just smiled when he brought that up. “At least I’m not in Canada this year. As long as we Skype them around midnight for them, it’s not a big deal, and Mom and Dad already asked me if I was going to go with you when I told them I was coming for Nationals.”

“We can call. That’s nine for us?” Like he hadn't memorized the time difference in the short period between Finals and Nationals. 

“Yeah.”

“Great. Unless Grandpa decides we have to get super-fancy this year because I’m not only coming home I’m bringing a guest, that should be around the time we’re finished cleaning up.” Yuri relaxed, and then tensed right back up. “Wait, _we_?”

“You don’t have to say anything, but it seems rude to ignore you and your grandfather for however long I’m using your internet to do it, and since I’m meeting your grandfather I thought you might like to meet my family.”

And that was how Yuri found himself sipping hot cocoa with Otabek while Nikolai took a nap after dinner and Otabek talked in Kazakh with way more people than Yuri had been expecting. He didn’t usually admit to being scared, but he couldn’t deny that he very nearly wet himself when a very severe-looking woman switched to Russian to say, “Beka, sweetheart, you’re not being rude to your hosts, are you? Where’s your Yuri?”

“He’s not my Yuri.” Otabek waved Yuri over to where he'd be on camera.

“So you keep saying, but your old gran knows a thing or two. If he’s not, he will be soon enough and I’m too old to be bothered with little details like that.” Yuri felt warm, and not from the cocoa. He hadn’t said anything to Otabek, their friendship was still so new, but he certainly didn’t mind the idea that he and Otabek might go that route. Otabek’s grandmother noticed and cackled. “Look at him blush! Beka, get on that, you cannot let that adorableness slip through your fingers.”

“Gran!” Otabek spat out something in Kazakh incredibly rapidly.

Yuri couldn’t understand any of it, but he understood the look on his grandmother’s face. He’d seen it on his grandfather’s when he just said something rude. “Otabek, you might want to apologize. I have no idea what you said, but…”

“I told her to go fuck herself and I’m not apologizing to her until she apologizes to you for being an interfering witch.”

“Do you not like me that way?”

Otabek’s eyebrows drew together. “Have I given you the impression that that’s what I’m after?”

“No, but…” If anything, kind of the opposite problem right now.

Otabek relaxed, almost smiling even. “Someday I'd like that, if you're interested, but for now it’s a really bad idea.”

“This better not be because I’m fifteen.” Yuri crossed his arms and glared.

“That’s a small part of it. I don't really care, but because others will, and they can make our lives incredibly difficult." Yuri's scowl eased a little, Otabek was right about that, but that didn't really explain much. "More important, though… I’ve had five years to build up an idea of who you are and it’s gonna take me longer than a month to adjust it enough that I’d be confident I wasn’t trying to make you be that instead of you being you.”

“Has it been that different?” One of the things he'd liked so much about Otabek was that Otabek seemed to get him. This didn't change that Otabek encouraged him to be himself and seemed to like him for who he was, but the whole reason Otabek had remembered him for so long was thinking they were alike and would be good friends.

“No, it hasn’t, which is one reason I’m so concerned, really. I don’t want something to come up and bite us in the ass. In the meantime, I’m not gonna ask you to put your life on hold, if you find someone else…”

Yuri made a rude noise. “Yeah, you know me, I’m so eager to go out and meet people and make new friends.”

Now Otabek did smile. “I can’t come to Europeans, what if someone sweeps you off your feet on a motorcycle to get you away from Angels?”

“They better be prepared with an awesome hobby, a great story about why they’d do that for me, a brilliant way to shut down JJ, and oh yeah the ability to put up with my crap. I promise, I won’t shut down opportunities if any come up just for you, but I really don’t expect anything to come up.”

“Okay.”

“You should still apologize to your grandmother.”

Otabek sighed and turned back to the computer, reddening slightly when he realized that his entire family had been listening attentively to the discussion. His grandmother waved off the apology. “I _like_ him, Beka. Don’t wait too long and for Potya’s sake don’t keep making him call you Otabek, you ridiculous boy!”

Yuri stared at Otabek. “What’s my cat got to do with calling you Otabek?”

“There’s an American expression ‘for Pete’s sake’ that the coach I had there used all the time and I picked up. Gran insisted that I could at least Russianize it by saying Potya’s sake instead, and it just… caught on.”

“Who’s Pete?”

Otabek shrugged. “No one could tell me. Best guess I heard was Saint Peter, but that seems a bit irreverent.”

“Okay, so why am I not supposed to call you Otabek?”

“This one I’d actually been meaning to talk to you about tonight. We're friends. You should call me Beka. Ignore JJ who insists on calling me Beks instead.”


End file.
